Time
The time of the game is set in a looping summer of 1995 in Finland. The time of the game is 12 times faster than real life. A whole in-game day is two hours of real life. You can also advance to the next even hour in-game by saving your game. One in-game minute passes every five seconds, and one in-game hour passes every five minutes of real time. The game has some clocks that the player can use to check the time: *Inside your home in the kitchen there's a clock with the shape of the area of Finland mounted on the wall. *In the cottage there is a spruce-shaped clock on the wall. *You can install the clock gauge, located on your shelf in your garage, instead of the RPM gauge on the Satsuma. It needs to be installed in order to work. *The Gifu truck has a combined clock inside with the speedometer. *The bus also has a clock inside, in the interior. *A wristwatch can be acquired from a particular NPC. *Teletext on TV displays time on the top right corner. There are alternative ways to know what time is it from other game elements: * The sun rises at 6:00, in the "southwest" end of the map. * The sun sets at 22:30, in the "northwest" end of the map. * At 14:30, the sun is directly overhead. * At night it turns pitch-black at 00:00 when the last glow of twilight ends. * At night pitch-black ends at 2:00 when the first glow of twilight starts. ** This is incorrect per real life; in a Finnish summer, the sun should rise in the northeast, circle around via the south, and set in the northwest. At solar midnight it should be just below the northern horizon, providing a significant twilight glow in the sky which is perfectly adequate to see by. * If the weather is clear, dogs start barking at 18:00 and stop at 4:00. The dogs are just a sound effect and cannot be actually seen anywhere in the game. * The cuckoo starts calling at 0:00 (midnight), and falls silent at 6:00. * The other birds sing from 6:00 to 12:00. * A chainsaw can be heard from 12:00 to 18:00. Time-related events *Teimo's Shop is open from 10:00 to 20:00 Monday to Saturday. *Pub Nappo is open from 20:00 to 2:00 Monday to Friday, and from 20:00 to 0:00 on Saturday. *Fleetari Repair Shop, the inspection office and the wastewater treatment plant are open from 8:00 to 16:00, Monday to Friday. *The TV test screen plays from 22:00 to 10:00 and Topless Gun/Marjatta plays from 10:00 to 22:00. *The drunk guy calls for a ride between 2:00 and 2:30 on a random day. *The rally event is on from 10:00 to 18:00 every Saturday (first stage) and Sunday (second stage). **For some reason, the boundary tapes and crowds of spectators hang around until 10:00 on Monday. This might be a bug specific to the February 2018 release. *Jouko is lounging outside his house buying kilju from 6:00 to 22:00. *The home can have paranormal activity at night. The laundry and parents' bedroom door can be seen or heard opening (if outside); the player is not in any danger. *From 18:00 to around 21:00, a jingle is played while a man is talking on the radio, if any other song is playing on the radio, the song will immediately be interrupted for this to play; when it starts to play, a bell sound is heard. This only occurs on the "local" radio station, not the one with customisable songs. *At either 23:00 or 00:00, the song "Night Chill" will play on the radio, along with a few other songs. *As the nights in My Summer Car are very dark, a stray light source can be blinding. This is often confused with Paranormal activity, though most commonly it's the Train or Pena. *It might be an advantage to sleep with your hall or bedroom light on in your home, so if you need to grab something, pick up the drunk guy from the pub, or just do anything for that matter, you don't have to search for the light switch and waste time. You could also leave the flashlight switched on next to your bed, serving the same purpose but without increasing your electricity bill. Camera *When holding the middle mouse button while using the camera, the date and time of the game will be shown. Notes *Sometimes, time can glitch and the sun could set earlier than 22:30 and rise earlier than 6:30. This was fixed later in a recent update where clocks re-sync every 2 hours. Category:Gameplay